Lanthanum strontium cobalt iron oxides (La(1-x)SrxCoyFe1-yO3-fÔ; LSCF) have excellent power density (>500 mW/cm2 at 750° C.). However, the use of these materials in solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) applications has been hindered because of various problems associated with the degradation in power with time. What is needed therefore is a cell configuration that enables the use of these materials while minimizing the degradation typically associated with the use of such materials. The present invention meets these needs.
Additional advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth as follows and will be readily apparent from the descriptions and demonstrations set forth herein. Accordingly, the following descriptions of the present invention should be seen as illustrative of the invention and not as limiting in any way.